The Sermon of Reverand Tryclyde
The Sermon of Reverend Tryclyde is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Toad Town is in a time of crisis, and Reverend Tryclyde (commonly misspelled as "Reverand Tryclyde") is the only one left to unify Toad Town's panicked citizen. Yes, "citizen" as in "only one citizen left alive". Script Scene 1 Some time ago... The camera zooms in on Toad Town, a quaint, little village populated by mushroom-headed creatures known as Toads. It is dawn, and a sliver of the sun is turning the clouds pinkish-red. Suddenly, a loud shout is heard from a dark alleyway in the town. It emanates from Deidara, the guy from the previous episode. DEIDARA: Katsu!!! Due to the utterance of this word, a blinding explosion erupts from within the alleyway. Two houses on each side of the alleyway crumble, knocking over more houses. DEIDARA: Ahh, I have chosen well. This city shall fall like a row of dominoes! Katsu!!! Another explosion appears, this one knocking over the houses behind DEIDARA. Toads emerge from the crumbling houses, screaming their fungus-capped heads off. DEIDARA: Very good. I shall reach my quota in no time. DEIDARA grabs a fleeing Toad with a swipe of his hand, taking a bite out of the fungus growing from the top of his head. DEIDARA: Mmm. Delicious. ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF TOAD TOWN! REMOVE YOUR CRANIAL FUNGI AND BRING THEM TO ME, OR ELSE I SHALL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE! The simple-minded Toads run around in confusion, yelling things like "What does that mean?" and "Blah blah blah!" DEIDARA grinds his teeth with rage and creates a Katsu that fries the writhing mass of Toads in front of him. DEIDARA: Magnificent! I have created a new culinary masterpiece! I shall call it...the Toad Truffle! Ronald McDonald will be so happy. The camera fades out and in again, this time focusing on a church missing a chunk of its roof. Scene 2 Inside the church, a Toad is crawling towards the three-headed serpent in front of it dressed as a priest. He is Reverend Tryclyde, an odd creature in body and mind with a dark and troubled past. Due to a mental disorder, he says every sentence three times. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gathering here today. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gathering here today. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gathering here today. TOAD: But there's only one of me! The rest of us have perished! REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Yes, for this can only be the work of a madman of which I have heard long ago...Yes, for this can only be the work of a madman of which I have heard long ago...Yes, for this can only be the work of a madman of which I have heard long ago... TOAD: That scary ninja? He blew up the entire town! REVEREND TRYCLYDE: I should have known it was him...the invincible DEIDARA! I should have known it was him...the invincible DEIDARA! I should have known it was him...the invincible DEIDARA! TOAD: I only caught a glimpse of him. He was mumbling something about a Ronald McDonald. Who is he? REVEREND TRYCLYDE: A hideous menace of a clown, bent on enslaving edible creatures and feeding them to his customers at McDonald's. A hideous menace of a clown, bent on enslaving edible creatures and feeding them to his customers at McDonald's. A hideous menace of a clown, bent on enslaving edible creatures and feeding them to his customers at McDonald's. TOAD: Well, as the last of my kind, I must track him down and make him pay for his crimes. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction, Reverend. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: It's dangerous to go alone! Take this! It's dangerous to go alone! Take this! It's dangerous to go alone! Take this! REVEREND TRYCLYDE breathes a fireball towards TOAD, which manifests itself as a Fire Flower. TOAD takes it and exits the church as REVEREND TRYCLYDE bows his three heads and whispers "I hope you find what you are searching for...for the sake of us all. I hope you find what you are searching for...for the sake of us all. I hope you find what you are searching for...for the sake of us all." Moral Even people with mental disorders can help you track down the murderer of everyone you hold dear. Trivia "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" is a reference to Link's first adventure.